Cinderella's Wrath
by LadySybil-AlaisBranson
Summary: Utterly betrayed by those she once loved, Cinderella transforms into the greatest villain the world has ever seen. Her most loyal followers are none other than the long lost children of her enemies; Adelaide, daughter of Belle, Anatole, son of Drisella, Jerard, son of Aurora, and Mathilde, daughter of Anna. Will truth and love prevail, or will heroes die by their children's hand?
1. Chapter 1

This story begins in a charming little seaside kingdom in southern France. A lowly baron and his wife by the name of Sir Francis and Nicole Tremaine lived on a large estate bordering the forest, a good distance from civilization. They had long since tried and failed to fulfill their dream of having a child, but one day that dream came true. A baby girl with beautiful golden locks lay abandoned on their doorstep. There was no note, and no sign of whomever had left her there. Utterly taken by the sweet thing, the couple immediately took her in and decided to raise her as their own.

The girl, now named Cinderella, grew to be the kindest, smartest, most pure soul in the entire kingdom. Her parents made certain that she wanted for nothing, though she remained selfless and good despite it all. Unfortunately the paradise was not to last, for Lady Tremaine grew ill and passed on, leaving behind her grieving husband and eight year old daughter. For many months, Lord Tremaine closed himself off from the world, locked in his chambers refusing to see or speak to anyone, including Cinderella. But out of the blue, that all changed. He emerged from his room, bid farewell to his daughter, and left without a word.

Little Cinderella waited by the front door everyday for a month, hoping her father would come home. Her wish finally came true, but not in the way she expected, for her father was not alone. He had brought along with him a woman and two girls just Cinderella's age. They were to be her new mother and sisters, by the names of Lady Clarisse, Anastasia, and Drisella.

To Lord Tremaine's delight, the three girls got along quite well, and Lady Clarisse treated Cinderella as her own daughter. Sadly, news reached them of Tremaine's debts, and he fell ill from worry. The poor man passed away, and Lady Clarisse and the girls were left destitute, forced to sell everything they could to just to get by. Blaming Cinderella for her plight, Lady Clarisse banished her to the attic and forced her to become a servant. Luckily, despite it all, Anastasia and Drisella remained loyal and loving to their sister, though never in the presence of their mother.

That went on for years, until the night a ball was held in honor of the victorious return of the kingdom's crown prince. Every young maiden from near and far was invited, including the three Tremaine girls. However, Lady Clarisse thwarted any plans Cinderella might have had to attend, and so she watched in sadness as her family climbed into the hired coach and rode off to the palace without her. But all hope was not lost, for a fairy godmother appeared and performed wonders, allowing Cinderella to go and attend the ball after all. But on her way there, a gang of pirates appeared out of the shadows and overtook her coach, attempting to rob her. Cinderella's courage and quick wit managed to save her, and so captured the attention the pirate leader, Captain James Hook. A bargain was struck between them, and Cinderella soon found herself aboard Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger, as a new member of the crew.

For many years she and her fellow pirates wreaked havoc in the seven seas, becoming so fearsome and bloodthirsty that even Captain Hook's rival, the devilish Captain Blackbeard, trembled at the mere mention of their name. But it seemed that fate had a cruel sense of irony, for the very crown prince that Cinderella could have met and fallen in love with on that special night all those years ago was hell bent on finding her. His purpose, however, was to eliminate Cinderella and her comrades, and in fact the entire race of pirates. But what he did not expect when he finally cornered them was to be caught in a trap. As a result, his entire fleet was destroyed, and Cinderella took him hostage in the hopes that his father, King Louis, would pay his ransom.

In the weeks it took to sail to France to make the exchange, Cinderella and Crown Prince Henri fell unexpectedly and madly in love, and resolved to get married. But when they reached the shores of France, King Louis and his battalion lie in wait, and the pirates did not stand a chance. Cinderella stood helplessly as her adopted family was slaughtered without mercy before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella and Captain Hook watched with horror as their comrades were felled one by one by King Louis's soldiers. In a cry of rage, Cinderella lunged for the man, but strong arms wrapped around her, preventing her from taking another step. " Ella please, that won't help anything." Prince Henri cried. " He killed them!" She screeched. "He killed my family!" " I know, I know. But revenge won't bring them back. I am so sorry Ella… if only I could have stopped this. I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now."

" You are one to talk." Hook barked. " We trusted you, and yet you led us straight into a trap. I should have known that someone like you could never be a friend to someone like me. What's worse, you played with my daughter's heart." " No!" Henri protested. " I had nothing to do with this, I swear! I love Ella, and respect you and the others far too much to ever harm you. You must believe me!"

"How can you imagine I'll ever believe you again?" Ella cut in, her voice dripping with venom. Henri released her from his grip. " Ella, my darling-" "Enough!" King Louis's gruff voice interrupted as he made his way over to the trio. " Son, it is time for pirates to become nothing but legends in history books, and you are going to help me."

Holding out his sword, the king prompted, " Take this, and finish them off." Eyes widening in horror, Henri backed away. " Father, you cannot possibly ask this of me. Please, I beg you to spare them. Despite what you think, they are good people. Besides, Ella is my wife now, and I cannot and will not harm her in any way." King Louis frowned. " Very well. You have left me no choice then; I will kill them myself, and then I'll kill you. You have no idea how much you have disappointed me."

In a flash, his sword sailed through the air and struck Captain Hook right in the chest. " Noooooo!" Ella screamed, rushing to catch her adopted father before he hit the ground. Endless tears flowed down her face, choking her. " Please… stay with me." She managed to say. " It seems I cannot, lassie." Hook gasped through the pain. " But before I go, there is something I must tell you. You are a true blessing to me, Ella, and I never thought I could have one of those in my long miserable life. I couldn't be prouder of you than if you were my real daughter. In fact, you actually are. A long time ago there was a woman I loved. Her name was Clarisse, and for a time, we were so very happy together. But her parents arranged for her to marry a local lord, and we had to part ways. Months later, on the day of her wedding, I received word that she had given birth to a girl, our girl, and I arranged to meet her in secret. But Clarisse told me that the babe had died, and that she could no longer have anything to do with me. I was angry and heartbroken for many years, but all of that seemed to fade away the moment I first saw you. You are the spitting image of your mother. You have her pure heart, her spirit, everything that I loved about her. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was simply too afraid. I love you, my daughter, and I will be watching over you always." With that, Hook drew his last breath. Ella buried her face in his chest, soaking his clothes with her tears. " I love you too, Father. I couldn't ask for a better one."

In the month that followed, Henri succeeded in having his father and the kingdom accept Ella as his wife and princess, and they returned to the palace where Ella managed to settle in nicely. Soon, a ceremony was held to bestow her with the title of Crown Princess, and her first act in her new role was to give her family a full pardon and proper burial. Henri was afraid that she would blame him and his father for everything that happened, but Ella hid her feelings well. She performed her duties well with a kind heart and smile on her face, and quickly won over the hearts of her subjects. But little did anyone know that beneath the surface, Ella was like a boiling volcano ready to erupt at any moment, and that moment would come with the arrival of a certain dignitary figure, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.


End file.
